We Are Meant To Be
by Pretty Girl 818
Summary: A recently paroled Klaus comes to town and meets a beautiful woman named Caroline who is meant for him. She accepts him faults and all yet obstacles stand in their way. Jealousy, love, lust, greed, and anger follow in their wake...the most important being love. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Klaroline story guys! This is my first Klaroline fiction. I own the story but the characters and any similar wording to the series belongs**  
><strong> to Julie Plec. Hope you like it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Present<p>

She clutches her bag to her chest and looks around her with an air of nervousness. She wonders if somebody had seen her... if somebody followed her to this dingy motel miles out of town. She knows she shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be doing this, but somehow she just cannot help herself. She is infatuated by him. He overwhelms her every sense. He's always there, at the back of her mind, pulling her in. She looks around her again, making sure there is nobody around, as she reaches the room's door. Her hand reaches out to knock, but stops, her hand suspended in mid-air. She's tense as she feels the uneasiness creep up her spine. "You shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong and you know it. It's time. This should have ended weeks ago. Turn around and leave before anyone sees you... more importantly before he has the chance to see you." She thinks as her common sense makes itself known. "You won't get your fairytale ending" she thinks. Her hand falls to her side and she knows she should listen, but before she has the opportunity to turn around and make herself scarce the door opens.

He'd been patiently waiting inside the motel room. He knew she had arrived because he was looking out the room's window when he saw her car turn into the parking area. He was exited. He'd missed her. He didn't get the opportunity to spend as much time with her as he would like to. He had a demanding job... a demanding family... so it was difficult getting a few hours to just spend in peace. In any which way he would like to. He turns, closing the curtains again; to make sure that the room looked perfect. Candles decorated every previously open surface. He didn't like the fact that they frequently had to meet in seedy motel rooms. It made him feel guilty, as if she was just some random hook-up not worthy of his time or good-enough to be seen with him in public, so he had wanted to surprise her. Make her feel loved and deserved, because she means the world to him. Unfortunately circumstances aren't ideal. He hears her walk up to the door and waits for her to walk in...but she doesn't immediately... it surprises him at first, but then he acknowledges the fact that she's a very cautious person when it comes to their relationship and their meetings. She probably just wants to make sure nobody is around. So he waits... five minutes go by and still she doesn't enter so he starts to get nervous. "What if she leaves... what if this is it... what if she changed her mind..." His body becomes tense as he's filled with fear. He quickly opens the door before she has the chance to leave or change her mind and he can see he surprised her.

"Caroline..." he whispers. "Love, I've missed you." He says to her and that's all it takes before she throws her body at him and her lips crash against his. He pulls her inside and slams the door closed. He pushes her against the door as he moves his mouth, placing sweet kisses down her neck. He feels her shivering as he kisses the hollow space beneath her ear before he slightly pulls back to see her face. God, she's beautiful. In all his life, he does not think that he had ever seen someone as beautiful as her. That he had ever really felt this way about another person. Tatia was only a distraction and Katherine a tease, a means to a wishful unmet end. Caroline was his light. The spark in the darkness that was his life. The human and kind side of his personality and boy, did she look amazing. Her blond hair slightly curled hanging somewhat over her face, now a bit disorganised because of his hands running through them in their passionate embrace. He lets his eyes slowly wander down her body. She is wearing a blue summer dress and a white cardigan that screams girly and that she has, slowly but surely, become known for. He grins knowing that he loves her like this...purely Caroline. She's his and no one else's.

He sees her hands go to remove her hair from her face and that's when he sees it. Reality hits him with a ton of bricks. She's not really his, is she? Despite what he feels and despite what she knows in her heart, she's engaged. She's going to belong to someone else soon. He feels the anger rising as he turns away from her and makes himself comfortable on the bed. She notices the shift in his mood immediately and instinctively knows she's the cause for it. How could she not be? She sighs staring at the ring on her left hand. Shit. She forgot to remove it again. She knew how he hated her wearing it when they were together, but more than that she knew how he hated this secret and wrong relationship they were having behind her fiancé's back. She wishes for the 1000th time that she wasn't engaged as she rips the ring from her finger and throws it in her bag. It wasn't that easy though. She couldn't just get unengaged despite the fact that she didn't love her fiancé. There were forces and things beyond her control keeping her stuck exactly where she was. Forces and things that she could never tell him. That would undoubtedly hurt him.

She stares as the beautiful man sitting on the bed now staring at his clasped hands. Her eyes run over his curly blonde hair down to his strong arms, encased in a green v-neck t-shirt. The muscles of his arms not overly big but clearly defined. A tattoo she could draw from memory on his shoulder, slightly peaking out from under his shirt. Her eyes continue their descent to jean clad legs she knows hides a butt and calves that would make any women die with lust. Finally she drags her eyes back up to his head where they connect with his baby blue eyes staring at her, a silent message contained within them. "Wow" she breathes silently. Every single time she looks at this man, her Klaus, she is slammed with just how beautiful he really was and every single time she wonders what he sees in her. Why he wants her of all the other single and beautiful girls out there.

Caroline stays rooted as she sees him stand, a conflicted look crossing his features as he makes his way to her. Her breathing becomes shallow as she feels the backs of the fingers she loves so much graze over her cheek, the warmth of his body seeping into hers. She looks up to his face filled with tenderness. "You are so damn beautiful" he whispers reverently and slightly disbelievingly. His eyes conveying the same message. She sucks in a shaky breath and just watches him. Lust, love and longing coursing through her veins. "I love you so much. I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you." He continues, the tips of his fingers now grazing her lips, his eyes following the movement. She gets the distinct feeling that he's doing this to memorize her features. "If there was ever anyone on this earth I could pick to love, I would pick you every single time. No one else compares."

Tears pool in her eyes as she gets the feeling that somehow this is goodbye. With pain lacing her heart she lifts her hand to his face and palms his cheek, her thumb rubbing up and down. He sighs leaning into her hand, his hair slightly shifting with the movement. "I love you too" she quickly whispers, afraid that he isn't sure of her feelings or that he somehow forgot. Afraid that if she said it out loud she would shatter whatever this moment was. Afraid that if she didn't tell him she'd not get the chance to before the other show drops. A small smile crosses his features before his straighten again, steely resolve in his eyes as he takes the hand resting on his cheek into his.

"I know" he reassures her as his eyes shift to the wall behind her as if searching for some courage to do what he's about to. "We can't do this anymore. **I**… can't do this anymore love. It's not right and it's not enough anymore" obvious pain lacing his tone as his teary eyes fall back onto her face. She gasps, knowing that this was eventually going to happen. Knowing that it was true and knowing that she couldn't deny it any longer. Despite this knowledge pain slices through her as the other shoe drops and breaking her into little pieces. She lets her head fall and she nods unable to say anything. The tears she kept at bay now freely rolling down her cheeks. His hand wraps around her chin as he pulls her face back up to his. She watches trough blurry eyes as his lips descend onto hers. A last kiss. His lips mould over hers. His tongue desperately seeking hers. Slowly he shows her just how much he loves her and how much this is hurting him to do. He pulls back when air becomes necessary. "Don't cry love." He whispers wiping the tears with his thumbs, his lips following suit over her eyelids before finally giving her one last peck on the lips. All the time her eyes remaining closed. The air around her cools as he moves away, footsteps echoing on the ground. She knows he hates to see her cry so she tries to stay strong for him. When his footsteps stop she opens her eyes again. He's standing in the now open door frame, one hand holding the side of the door, his pain laden eyes running over her one last time. "Bye Caroline." Turning he walks out of the room, the heavy door slamming behind him and cutting off her vision of him.

For a moment she's silent, hoping the door will open again with him telling her he made a mistake, but that doesn't happen. In the silence that meets her, her short-held strength snaps. She crumbles to the floor, the word no running through her mind in a loop as uncontrollable sobs rip through her. The pain of losing him like nothing she's ever felt or experienced…like she was losing a part of herself. Like a part of her was dying inside. This is it she realizes. She's utterly alone now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think of the story and this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, so here is the second chapter. The coming chapters are all flashbacks from what happened before chapter 1. I really hope that you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Hi and Goodbye<strong>

Klaus POV

He pulls the jacket closer to his body in an effort to keep the cold out, as the wind gushes around him. He's almost there he muses, the Grille only a few feet away. He hates the bloody cold and it did not matter that he should have been used to the weather by now having moved from England, which is equally as cold, at the age of 16 to the US. He pushes open the heavy doors, the music and laughter from those inside momentarily seeping into the silent night. He stops just in front of the door and surveys the room where countless booths are occupied by rowdy teenagers and tables are filled with couples on dates. Ignoring the stares of the wait staff he makes his way to the bar and takes a seat at the end, as far as he can get from anyone. The thought that he shouldn't be here momentarily crosses his mind as the light haired barman asks what he'd like to have. If his parole officer knew that he was in here in a bar instead of at his sister's house there'd be hell to pay, but right now he didn't care much.

"Bourbon" the light haired barman says placing the drink in front of him and immediately and without a thought he slugs it down, the drink burning his throat. "Another" he grumbles pushing the glass forward, ignoring the lifted eyebrows of the barman as he glances at him before filling one third of the glass. Yeah buddy, keep your eyebrows and thoughts to yourself he sarcastically thinks. He really needed this drink, or rather drinks, after the shit two days he's had. Twenty four hours before he walked into the Grille his baby sister, Rebecca, had called him to let him know that his mother had passed away after a lengthy battle with cancer. Good riddance he muses. She was a terrible person and an even worse mother, only caring about herself and his father. He still didn't understand how Rebecca could stand to be around her all these years and after what had happened. After what had resulted in him going to prison. Despite his dark feelings there's still an inkling of something else, of sadness, of knowing that his family was getting smaller by the day. It unnerved him. It was only Rebecca and he left.

He sighs picking up the drink, swirling the alcohol inside and staring at the brown liquid going in circles. He shouldn't even be in this godforsaken town. Mystic Falls, population 3000. Why his mother had decided to live the last few months of her life here, in a town in the middle of nowhere with people –his eyes moving to the teenagers stuffing their faces into cream pies and taking pictures – clearly lacking intellect and excitement was beyond him. He'd just gotten out of prison after 10 long and hard years and the first place out of town he could go was here. What a fucking joke. He lifts the drink to his lips again and takes a sip as the bar doors open, letting in two laughing brunette women carrying what seemed to be magazines. One with curly hair and the skin colour of chocolate and the other with long straight brown hair and a slight tan. He watches them move to a booth and just before the doors are about to close they open again letting in the outside wind and a girl, no - rather a woman that somehow manages takes his breath away.

She's beautiful runs through his mind, his eyes focused on the way the outside wind blows her blonde curls over her left cheek and lips as if in a caress. He bets her hair feels as soft as it looks and his fingers itch to walk up to her and touch each soft curl. She's wearing a simple pair of blue skinny jeans, a scarf and red jacket. He watches as she stops just inside the bar and lifts her hand to push her hair behind her ear, her blue eyes roaming the room as if looking for someone. Before long they searchingly land on him and he sucks in a breath at the intensity of her stare and this moment, the question of who he was easily read in them. A warmth spreads through him as her eyes linger on him, a warmth he hasn't felt in what seems like forever or if he was truthful, he ever felt. Absentmindedly he places the glass on the counter, an inexplicable pull drawing him towards her and just as he's about to stand up and walk to her the moment is broken.

"Caroline, over here!" He sees her eyes pull away and light up when she notices the callers and watches her manoeuvre between the tables to the two women from earlier, and before she sits her eyes once again falls on him in question. This time however it's him that pulls his eyes away from her. This was no time to become gooey over some woman. He didn't have time for a woman, never mind having a relationship with one. Sex though was something else. Sex without any strings was what he could do, but judging from what he could see of Caroline she wasn't the one night stand type of girl. In anyway, he just got out of prison. He needed to get his life sorted before he even thought about dating someone. He slugs the drink down and even as these thoughts run through his mind he feels his eyes move to where she was sitting. She really was extraordinarily beautiful.

* * *

><p>Caroline POV<p>

Caroline huffs in frustration as she closes the magazine and throws it down onto the table, earning questioning glances from her two best friends. "This is impossible. Every time I come close to deciding and picking something I like, all I can think of is whether Tyler would like it, whether Mrs. Lockwood would approve or if it was spectacular enough for a Lockwood wedding. This is no fun" she grumbles sliding down into the booth, her eyes once again making their way to the light-brown haired man sitting and drinking at the bar in interest. Who was he? She's never seen him before, she knows just about everyone living in this town and he definitely wasn't a resident, so what was he doing here? He wasn't a truck driver that was for sure, Mystic falls didn't fall in some trade route so trucks didn't ever make their way through their town. A passing salesman maybe? Although, he wasn't really dressed as one with his camel coloured military style jacket, black v-neck tee; and feather and animal tooth necklace.

He really was gorgeous though. Even from a distance she could see his ruggedly handsome good looks, the light blue of his eyes and the stubble on his cheeks. She still remembers the connection she felt when her eyes met his. The anxious and exited butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as if she was on a first date. A warmth and eagerness to approach him coursing through her body. It was strange, the feelings he evoked, especially seeing as she was engaged and soon to be married. "Caroline, just pick what you like. You can ask Tyler later. It's your wedding too after all." Bonnie's voice pushes through her thoughts. Momentarily her eyes move over a nodding Elena and Bonnie before falling on him again. "Hey, who is that?" she questions, ignoring Bonnie's statement and pointing to the man at the bar. She watches as both Bonnie and Elena's eyes move to him, a frown marring their faces before they turn back to her.

"Dunno, haven't seen him before" Elena states, her eyes moving back to the bridal magazine in her hands. "He must be visiting someone or just passing through." A nodding Bonnie following suit. He is really attractive though Elena mumbles her eyes falling on him for a second before turning the page. "Yeah…" Caroline mumbles softly as her eyes connect with his staring ones, before they are drawn away to a woman in a tight gold dress approaching him. Dismayed she watches as Vicky leans against the bar and places her hand on his arm capturing his attention. Something akin to jealousy courses through her body and before she can stop herself she stands from the booth. "I'll be back in a minute" she mumbles her eyes focused on the interaction between the two people at the bar. As she moves to the bar her eyes notices him pulling his arm from under Vicky's hand and he grabs hold of his drink. Primal satisfaction at this action takes hold and she smirks slightly.

* * *

><p>Klaus POV<p>

He pulls away from the incessant woman who made herself comfortable at his side. The poor dear seems starved for attention so she's trying to obtain it from him which is starting to annoy the shit out of him. He didn't have time for this and he definitely did not have time for her, especially not with the shit storm that was his life right now. Some part of his brain acknowledges that it also had to do with the lovely blonde whose eyes he had caught multiple times a few tables over. He did not want her to think of him as someone who was desperate to get a girl or even get laid. He did not want to harm his image in her eyes. "Come on hun. I know you want to" the girl who introduced herself as Vicky purrs into his ear. Before he can even acknowledge her words and reply another melodic voice cuts in. "Vicky piss off."

His eyes turn to the direction of the voice in an attempt to identify the owner, and to his great surprise his eyes connect with Caroline's. Her right hand firmly clasped to her hip. She seems strong, yet very angry this beauty who's caught his attention and his eyebrows lift at her surprising command to the woman at his side. Silently he watches the interaction between the two. "Caroline…Mind your own damn business and in anyway what's it to you who I talk to?" His ears perk at her question. Without missing a beat Caroline replies. "I don't care who you talk to as long as the other person is interested". He watches as a smirk crosses Vicky's face. "Well you are interested, right hun?"

Before he's able to answer Caroline jumps in. "Well judging by him pulling his arm away from you and focusing his attention on his drink I'd say he wasn't that interested. Go be a skank somewhere else." As if to see if he'd back her up Vicky spares a glance his way. Huffing at his silence she storms away and he watches as a slight smile crosses Caroline's face as she goes. Turning her eyes to his already focused on her, her smile turns into a full blown grin. "Hi, sorry about that. It seemed like she was bothering you. Vicky tries to get as much people to sleep with her. You being new around here was a new challenge. I'm Caroline by the way." Caroline extends her right hand in greeting and he grasps her hand, marvelling at how soft her skin is. He tenses slightly as an electrical current runs from their clasped hands into his body and when he hears her soft intake of breath his eyes moves to hers and he knows that she felt it too. Clearing her throat Caroline pulls her hand from his and immediately the cold seeps into his palm, the loss of her touch making itself known.

"I'm Klaus" he says watching her eyes widen at his accent. "You're British" she states. "What are you doing so far from home in lil ol Mystic Falls?" He laughs slightly at her comment. "I've lived in the United States since I was 16 love, so you could say that I am home. As for the accent, well force of habit." He watches as a blush colours her cheeks pink, obviously due to her misreading his accent as meaning he was a foreigner, and he smiles slightly. What a pretty sight her flushed face made. True to his assumption she responds. "Oh, sorry, your accent is very misleading. I've never interacted with anyone from a foreign country. It must be amazing to come from somewhere else and not be stuck in the same town you whole life." A wistful tone accompanies her remark and he can tell that she wasn't as happy with her circumstances. Golly, she deserves more than this shitty town. The thought that he could show her the world crosses his mind and shocks him simultaneously. What is it about this woman who he literally just met that makes him wish for things? Pulling out 20 dollars he places it on the bar and stands up, her eyes following his movement. "It was nice meeting you Caroline" her name rolling off his tongue smoothly. As he passes by her he leans down to her ear. "Goodbye love", noticing her shiver he grins and without looking back he makes his way to the door and exists into the cold.

* * *

><p>Caroline POV<p>

She watches his retreating figure and feels the shiver from his words and his warm breath on her ear leave her body. The caress of him calling her love replaying on a loop in her mind. Strangely she liked it. She'd give anything to hear it come from his mouth again. Oh gosh, that mouth…it could do sinful things she bet. "Caroline?" hearing Elena calling out her name she is pulled from her thoughts and she berates herself for thinking the things running through her mind. Dammit. She was engaged. She shouldn't be thinking of Klaus at all. He was a stranger and that was it. He didn't even answer her question of what he was doing in Mystic Falls.

Pushing her hair back she makes her way to her two best friends, vowing to forget him and the tense moments between them. Yet even as she promises to do that, a niggling part of her brain betrays her, unwilling to just forget of the gorgeous man. "So who was that?" Bonnie eagerly asks as she approaches the table. "I don't know Bon. All he said was that his name was Klaus." "Mmm…Klaus…sounds hot." Elena states. Caroline slightly smiles at her friends picking up the wedding magazine. You have no idea she muses silently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know your thoughts. **


End file.
